Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $147.2\%$
Answer: $147.2$ percent = $147.2$ per cent = $147.2$ per hundred $147.2\% = \dfrac{147.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{147.2\%} = 1.472$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.